The "Discovery Channel"
by Little Red Beast
Summary: What happens when Shinji and Asuka clean Misato's room... the result...


Author's Note: If I have any grammar, punctuation errors... DON'T BUG ME ABOUT IT!   
  
Thanks Hashbrown for helping me. THANK YOU! READ HER FANFICTIONS RIGHT AFTER YOU FINISH MINE! =)  
  
This fan fic is rated R for a reason. If you're underage. Get out!   
~OOC  
~Lime  
~PWP  
  
=HAVE A SICK TWISTED MIND B4 READING!=  
____________________________________________________  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The "Discovery Channel" By Little Red beast  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One day Shinji and Asuka were so bored that they were actually cleaning Misato's room. While cleaning Asuka found an old tape with a VHS player of some sort.  
  
Asuka: Hey! What's this?  
  
Shinji: Hmm... I think it's a tape and a tape player that people back then use to use.  
  
Asuka: I know that kisama! I'm talking about what this is? What's in it?  
  
Shinji: Oh... okay.  
  
Asuka: (looking at the tape carefully) It reads... "Wild Life." Lets install it and watch it!  
  
COUPLE OF HOURS LATER  
  
Shinji and Asuka were both staring at the TV, watching an old taping of "Wild Life" from the Discovery Channel (don't ask me how they got this, they just did). Two tigers were seductively "jumping" on each other.  
  
Shinji: What are they doing?  
  
Asuka: You stupid idiot! Don't you know what you're watching! It's a taping of some animals doing it!   
  
Shinji: Eh? What? Why on earth would someone tape that?!  
  
Asuka: Because it's fun to watch and have sex!  
  
Shinji: Sex?  
  
Asuka: I forgot (smiles). A person like you never 'done it before'  
  
Shinji gulped twice, fearing where the conversation would end up.   
  
Shinji: Uh... well... um...  
  
Asuka: Ha! Like any girl would do it with a wussy like you!  
  
Shinji: I am not a wussy! I can do it better that you can. Even on the first try!  
  
Asuka: Ya right! I can do it better than you can.  
  
Shinji: No, I do it better!  
  
Asuka: No, I do it better!  
  
Shinji: No, I do it better!  
  
Asuka: Fine then. Lets prove it then!  
  
Shinji: (blush) Uh... um... All right.  
  
YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS...^_^   
  
A naked Asuka and Shinji were both sitting on their knees trying to catch her breath; panting.  
  
Shinji looked in her direction.  
  
Shinji: (panting) I told you I do it better!  
  
Asuka: (panting) Oh please! Even I can do better than that! That (panting) wasn't even anything! I've been through better times!  
  
Shinji: (panting) Then tell me why you're (takes a deep breath) panting so hard... and the fact that you were yelling my name during the 'process!'  
  
Asuka: (panting) They do that in the movies! Besides, I was the one always on top! You're the one who was the bastard who made me do all the work!  
  
Shinji: Work! Ha! I was the one who did all the pushing.  
  
Asuka: Ha! I'll show you!  
  
Shinji: Ha! No, I'll show you... pleasure!   
  
YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS... !_!   
  
Asuka now seems so tired that she was panting so hard, curled up in a ball that made her "gluteus maximus" (the ass) visible for the world to see... not to mention the fact that Shinji was also looking...  
  
Shinji: (panting) Told you I could show you pleasure.  
  
Asuka sits up.  
  
Asuka: (panting really, really hard) That... (takes a deep breath) was... the... worse... (takes a deep breath) time... I... ever... had... in... my... life!  
  
Shinji: (panting) What do you mean? You're practically running out of breath! So that means I just gave you pleasure!  
  
Asuka: (panting) Ha! Pleasure! Like that little peanut sized dick of yours can give me pleasure.  
  
Shinji: Hey!  
  
He then pins her body down to the hard ground.  
  
Shinji: Fine! (smile widens) I'll show you again.  
  
  
YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS... O_o In Process...   
  
Pen Pen walks in the scene -_-  
  
Pen Pen: Wak wark bak wak (victory dance) yark bak wark yak wak wak bak yah wark wak!  
  
Translation: Go Shinji! Go Shinji! It's you're "birthday!" It's you're "birthday!" Uh huh! Yeah! Oh ya! Get it on!   
  
Pen Pen suddenly out of nowhere (the mallet or spandex space) takes out a black huge boom box twice the size of him and turns on the music to full power.  
  
Pen Pen: (singing)Wak yak mak lak lak wak shak (slides on stomach across the room, behind the action) Wak shak! Lak lak!  
  
Translation: Do a little dance. Make a little love. Get down tonight. Beep. Beep. Beep. Get down tonight!   
  
Still in Process...  
  
  
Misato was coming home, unlocking the door, already drunk from the party that she attended.  
  
Opening the door... she sees Shinji on top of Asuka... doing some... yeah... clothing scattered... pair underwear in front of her... Pen Pen dancing with a boom box and sliding across the room, behind the action.  
  
Misato: Interesting... uh... Must be my imagination. (Walks to her room) Hope you two have fun...   
  
To be continued... (But then again. You already know what's going to happen next ^_^!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I know it's impossible to have three orgasms in one night, but hey! They're Evangelion pilots! They can do it!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The End  
________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Note: Man I have *issues* Major *issues! FLAME ME FLAME ME! Or you could do the opposite!  
  
Thanks again Hashbrown!  
  
  
  
  



End file.
